Broken
by Kate3628
Summary: -Can't think of a good description so here are some random lines that will hopefully get u interested! :D- "Let her rot. Thunder won't care." "But….I don't know why they wouldn't care Ruby…" "Pat, the alpha's offspring aren't allowed to show any signs of weakness." "You were never my mother." Ruby growled as the Glaceon walked calmly towards her "I am your mother."
1. The awakening

_"What's going on?!"_

_"Why are we here?"_

_"Uh…guys?"_

_"What?"_

_"Is this omega dead?"_

_"Who cares? She's an omega, her right paw is crocked and it's a lighter color."_

_"Let her rot. Thunder won't care."_

Ruby groaned; she opened her eyes. Everything was dark….and fuzzy? Ruby shook herself awake and stood up; her head began to spin. She let out another groan and collapsed

"Stupid omega; can't even stand up correctly." A Leafeon snorted from behind her; he gave her a painful kick in the ribcage before walking away. The Espeon sighed and stood up; everything had cleared now and the world was no longer spinning. Her whole clan was in some sort of…..cage? Ruby honestly didn't know anymore; she might be crazy and this was all some sort of messed up dream her mind had contradicted up; but she doubted it.

The young Espeon looked around her; all of them were bruised and beat up. They looked as bad as she usually did….if they looked like that then how worse had she gotten? Ruby glanced around, Thunder the leader of her clan, was laying in the front of the large cage. He kept sparking and grunting from time to time, was it a sign of 'Discharge'? Ruby had only simply heard it was a sickness electric types could get but she really didn't understand it that much. Thunder's mate, a Glaceon named Topaz, was sitting beside him gently petting his head with her ice cold paw from time to time. Topaz suddenly shot her head up and looked Ruby dead in the eyes. Topaz's ice blue eyes seemed to stare through Ruby's soul. Ruby hated to admit it but it kinda creped her out.

"What are you gawking at Crocked Paw?" she spat, Ruby felt everyone's eyes fall on her. She shuffled her paws and looked down,

"N-Nothing Topaz….." Ruby muttered foolishly.

"That's what I thought." She heard Topaz state brutally. Ruby just folded her ears down, fighting with Topaz wasn't worth it anymore. When she was an Eevee they weren't allowed to kill her because she was only a pup; But when she became an Espeon that all changed. She stalked to the back of the cage, members of her pack giving her nasty glares as she passed by them. Ruby laid down in the right back corner of the large cage, she saw a few of them move away from her. Right now she didn't care though; she just wanted to know how on Earth she got here. All she could remember was eating an apple in the forest and then there was smoke….but that was all.

"Ruby..?" The Espeon almost jumped out of her fur.

"Pat!" she exclaimed quietly, "What's up lil' bro?" The Eevee gave her a warm smile and laid down beside her.

"Da ceiling." He replied with a smug smile Ruby nudged him in the shoulder playfully with her crocked paw.

"Really? I never noticed!" she joked; her brother giggled. "But seriously, how did we get here?" She asked turning serious again.

"I dun know. Mum and Dad refuse to tell me. Plus I was asleep when it all happened." He answered with a shrug. Ruby nodded,

"Kay, then what's up with Dad? Does he have Discharge?" Ruby asked risking a glance at Thunder.

"Yea, Mum said that he has too much electricity stocked up in electrical sack and he can't release it all properly."

"Sounds serious." Ruby muttered. Pat shrugged,

"I didn't think you'd care."

"I kinda don't." Rudy replied, "They don't care about me so why should I care about them?" Pat looked at her with slight concern.

"You know that's not true Ruby." He said. Ruby glared at her brother.

"Really? So you think they careabout you _and _me?" She asked, Pat sighed,

"No."

"Exactly Pat."

"But….I don't know why they wouldn't care Ruby…There is nothing wrong with you that they should be ashamed of!" Pat exclaimed quietly. Ruby shook her head. Pat has a lot to learn.

"Uh….Pat." Ruby started holding up her paw; Pat frowned

"Ok so your paw is crocked and it's a lighter color; so what?" Pat said holding his head up slightly, as if he had gotten his point across.

"Pat, the alpha's offspring aren't allowed to show any signs of weakness."

"Why?"

"Because, the oldest always becomes future leader. If a deformed or a shiny becomes leader it will show that the clan is weak."

"Ooooooh." Pat said completely understanding.

"_Hello, my money makers." _ Light suddenly came flooding into the cage; temporarily blinding Ruby and her clan. Once her vision had adjusted to the light Ruby looked at the direction of the voice. A human stood here, his green hair ended just above his solid black eyes, he wore a dark red jacket with orange rings ending at the sleeves of it. He had a light red shirt underneath of it, he had dark blue shorts that ended above his knees, and…..gloves?

"I got a new play mate for you all." He said presenting a struggling Umbreon. His rings…they were blue?

"He's a shiny!" Topaz snarled. Can't she ever say something _without_ having to growl it out? The human shoved the Umbreon into the cage. He looked at Ruby and her brother for a split second before closing the cage and putting the tarp back on leaving the Eeveelutions in darkness once more. The newcomer looked around

"Hey everyone!" He exclaimed happily; Ruby glanced around the members of her clan glared at him or gave him a unknowing look.

"Shut it glow worm!" Topaz snapped, the Umbreon let out a unpleased growl

"Glow worm!? What does that even mean?" Ruby had to admit; he had a good point. Was a "glow worm" some sort of sick Wurmple? Topaz snarled again; she pushed through the crowd until she stood face, to face with the new comer; a displeased scowl plastered on her face.

"What's your name glow worm?"

"Jay."

"Well Jay. Let's get something straight **_I_** am the alpha here and **_you_**are a worthless omega. Got it?" she said harshly.

"What's an Omega?" Ruby flinched. Why did he have to ask that? Topaz swung her head towards Ruby, her wicked smile crossing her face

"You, stand up." She said. Ruby glanced at her brother; he looked at her with concern_. I don't know why they wouldn't care Ruby. _His words seemed to echo in her mind, Ruby looked at Topaz once more before making up her mind.

"No." Ruby stated simply. Topaz's wicked smile quickly turned into a scowl

"_What_ did you just say?" She asked a few of the clan members backed away from Topaz, no one wanted to be near her when she was like this.

"You heard me. I said no." Ruby stated again calmly.

"Get you're lazy ass up or Arceus help me I'll-!"

"You'll what?" Ruby dared with a smirk. She knew very well what dangerous waters she was swimming into, but what could possibly go wrong right? She hated to admit it to herself, but this was actually kind of fun. The chances of her getting her tail kicked were high but so what?

"I'll what? I'll do this!" Topaz exclaimed using Blizzard on Pat,

"Pat!" Ruby exclaimed; she grabbed Pat by the scruff of his neck and jumped out of the way, just barely evading the attack.

"You ok lil' bro?" Ruby asked once she set him down. Pat nodded his head, the poor Eevee was shaking violently; the Espeon didn't know if it was from the Blizzard attach or the fact that his own mother tried to attack him. Ruby whirled around and rammed into Topaz with all of her might; the ice pokemon slammed into the side of the cage and was electrocuted. Ruby swiftly jumped back, she glanced around the clan had backed to the sides of the cage; Pat stood out most in the crowd as well as Jay the two were sitting closest to her.

"Ruby watch out!" Pat exclaimed as something barreled into Ruby's side; sending the Espeon tumbling to the hard, cold, steel floor. An electrical current seemed to shoot through Ruby's body as she tried to stand making her wince in pain; she glared daggers at her attacker. Thunder stood there, looking quite pissed off,

"You should know better than to attack _my _mate!" he exclaimed;

"Some mate." Ruby muttered bitterly, making Thunder even angrier;

"Don't you know to never disobey your mother?" Topaz said stumbling up with a small smirk on her face

"You were never my mother." Ruby growled as the Glaceon walked calmly towards her,

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but…." Topaz said slapping Ruby with such force to make her collapse to the floor. Ruby made an attempt to get up; but a strong electric pulse rapidly encased her body making her attempt a fail. Thunder smirked from beside Topaz; the Ice type lowered her head looking Ruby dead in the eyes with a devilish smile plastered on her ugly face. The Espeon's mind was beginning to grow black; she was able to hear the end of Topaz's sentence before becoming unconscious

"I am your mother."

**Meh! I'm so happy this is done! It's been like forever since I worked on this!**

**Pat: But you only started this like a month ago….**

**….True**

**Ruby: Kate3628 does not own Pokemon!**


	2. Screwed

_**Kate: Dear god I'm soooooo sorry everyone! This is long overdue! **_

_**Ruby: Yea, no kidding!**_

_**Kate: I'm sorry! ;_; *Goes to the corner of shame***_

* * *

_"Ruby?"_

_"Ruuuuuuuubbbbbbyyyyyyyy!"_

_"Think she's dead?"_

_Smack._

_"Ow!" _

Ruby groaned, every bone and muscle in her body seemed to ache. She couldn't actually remember what happened. What did happen? She remembered Thunder had discharge, and Topaz was stilled pissed off, as usual. There was a new comer as well, an Umbreon with blue rings, Jay. Damn he was cute. Wait….WHAT!? No. No. NO. More pain seemed to streak through her body as she opened her dark blue eyes. Everything was fuzzy…..again. She could barely make out a light brown figure staring straight at her.

"Ruby!" Pat exclaimed happily thumping his furry tail against the cold floor. Ruby gave a weak smile as her little brother came into her clear vision, his maroon eyes twinkling with relief and happiness. He backed up slightly as the Espeon sat up, all of her body ached with a shocking pain. She glanced briefly around her; the whole pack was still in the dark cage but everyone was asleep, even Topaz and Thunder. The only ones awake were her, Pat and Jay. The Umbreon was using one of his paws to rub his right cheek, trying to ease some sort of pain.

"…What happened..?" Ruby asked slowly, her brain was slowly processing everything; it was kinda like that feeling after you wake up and you're not quite awake yet but you still know what's going on.

"I saved your ass." Jay said simply. Ruby raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"Say Whaaaaa?" she slurred, that did explain why she wasn't dead though, but he- saved her- from Topaz _and_ Thunder?

"He saved you!" Pat exclaimed happily "He battled Thunder and Topaz until Thunder's sickness started to kick back in and then they left us alone." The Eevee explained. He rubbed against her leg, like a Meowth would do to a human, "I'm just glad you're ok!" Ruby gave a small smile and nuzzled her younger brother, his soft fur smelled of apples; like it always did.

"Thanks for the save, its Jay right?" Ruby asked, after she finished nuzzling her brother.

"Yes. I am you're brave knight that saved thy from the royal pain in the ass, your Majesty." He said with a deep bow. Pat laughed while Ruby gave a small giggle, to any other male she would've said to shut up and drop the act, but she decided to play along.

"And what does thy owe thee, a brave knight for accomplishing such a noble task?" 'Princess' Ruby asked, circling the still bowed Umbreon. Jay widened his eyes slightly, probably surprised that the Espeon was playing along; none the less he smirked and rose.

"Thy Majesty owes, thee nothing; but one simple task now lies at thy paw's" he replied in a British accent. Ruby stopped circling Jay; she stopped in front of him before beginning to speak,

"Oh? And what might this simple task be, my knight?" Ruby asked, swishing her dual tails from side to side.

"Thee simple task, to escape this dreaded prison; to freedom!" He exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Can you both stop talking old pokemon language? It's giving me a head ache." Pat asked stepping in between the two. Ruby gave a small smile,

"No problem lil' bro." She said happily.

"How are we gonna get out of here Ruby?" The eevee asked. Ruby looked at her brother, she sighed, she had to give a simple answer.

"I don't know Pat." She answered, Ruby hated giving an answer such as that, but it was the truth. The cold bitter truth. She walked to the steel bars of the cage and looked at the sky. The moon shined brightly, it's beautiful glow seeming to illuminate the stars around it. The small stars shining bright with a burning hope. Hope for what? Ruby didn't honestly know. She then looked back at Jay, remembering her wakening. His light blue rings seemed to glow in the dark- mainly because they did glow. Jay noticed her looking at him,

"Can get enough of me eh?" He said with a cocky smile. He puffed out his chest and his rings seemed to glow even brighter.

"You bastard." Ruby muttered rolling her eyes. Jay laughed,

"Lighten up bitch." He said,

"I'm not a dog!" She exclaimed with a smirk, trying to outsmart him; know that she would fail miserably.

"Apparently you're not a girl either." Ruby quickly got up and tackled Jay to the ground; taking him by surprise.

"Take that back!" She exclaimed, still smiling. He began to squirm under her, trying to get free. Ruby used her crocked paw to her advantage, she gently pushed her paw onto his neck, extending her claws.

"Nope." Jay said, popping the 'p'. The Espeon frowned slightly, then smirked getting an idea. She moved her right leg to the other side of Jay's body and then sat on his stomach, positioning her paws on his chest to hold him down.

"Fine then I'll sit on you until you take it back!" She said using her dual tails to tickle his nose. Jay smirked and grabbed her tails in his mouth, causing Ruby to yelp in surprise. She glanced at Pat who was laughing hysterically at their actions, or he was just thinking like a pervert.

"You're still a bastard." Ruby said glaring at Jay. He just smiled as nodded his head, still keeping her tails in his mouth.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" Ruby felt her blood stop moving. She was awake. _Topaz _was awake. Out of all the pokemon who could've woke up right now, it had to be Topaz. They were screwed.

* * *

_**Kate: Sorry, kind of a short chapter. Not very much happens here, but more action will happen in chapter 3 **_


End file.
